


Nox

by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Black Cats, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, hauntober day 12, male!sheik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight
Summary: Sheik brings home  a stray kitten.Modern au
Relationships: Link and Sheik
Kudos: 5





	Nox

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, I’m working myself up to writing these two more in canon.

Sheik was not a superstitious man. Perhaps that was because of his heritage, perhaps it was simply because of his personality. It didn’t actually matter. Sure it made him stand out among his friends who were. Halloween was quickly approaching and many of them were overly sensitive to the fear that accompanied the excessive watching of horror films. 

He sighed. He was on his way home, his boyfriend would be there waiting. It was a cold October night, rain had come and gone leaving the roadways wet. Leaves stuck to the ground in clusters and alone. The streetlights cart eerie glows across the cobblestones. The alleys were long and dark halls. He pulled his scarf higher and his jacket tighter across his shoulders buttoning the last button. His satchel cast over his shoulder. 

His mind wandered to his project, fingers tapping idly against his satchels strap. His eyes watched the shadows out of age old habit. He was a professional acrobat, trained martial artist, and professional musician. He could protect himself and still some level of paranoia forced him to remain vigilante. He was not however concerned about spirits roaming in the darkness with him. 

He was three blocks from his shared flat. A shadow past quickly just in front of him and he stopped. The echoes of his steps faded quickly. He followed the direction the shadow had gone with his eyes and smiled to himself. It was a cat, no kitten he corrected himself. Slowly he approached the alley where the kitten was hiding behind a broken planter box and a trash can.

Carefully he knelt a short distance from the entrance into the shadowed hall. His knee soaked through almost instantly. He shivered slightly as the water touched his skin and cooled it. It was 11:37 PM on a Saturday night. He was supposed to be home hours ago. And yet, he stopped for a kitten. He’s have to make it up to Link later. 

He stayed still, poised like a sculpture one knee on the ground matching arm outstretched, until his toes were numb and and he couldn’t feel how tired his arm was. All the while he made soft cooing noises. Carefully and uncertainly the lost kitten came out of the shadows and approached him. Ruby eyes met yellow. Sheik held the kittens gaze and then finally it came to him brushing up against his freezing outstretched fingertips. Then his knee. 

Carefully, so as not to startle the poor thing he picked it up and pulled it close. As he walked with the collarless kitten he helped it sit inside his jacket. He smiled, Link would not be happy.

He was right. 

“You found a stray black kitten because it crossed your path.” 

“Yes.” He set the bowl of warmed milk on the floor.

“And you brought it home.”

“Yes.” 

Link watched the kitten warily. 

“I suppose you want to keep it.”

“Yes.” 

Link sighed. Of Course his boyfriend would want to keep a stray black cat found the Saturday before Halloween. He rubbed his hands down his face. 

“We can’t just take in strays Sheik.”

“You took me in.” Fire met ice. 

“You. You’re not a stray.”

“Might as well have been.” Sheik said sitting next to the kitten in the floor. It was nearing 1 AM. He slowly ran his warmed fingers through the black hair.

“I was thinking I might name him Nox.”

“Like from Harry Potter?” 

“Like Latin for night as in Goddess if the night.” Sheik deadpanned. 

“Okay, well obviously I’m going to loose this one. The cat can stay IF you never refer to your self as a stray again.”

Sheik stood all lithe gracefull muscle. Link swallowed.

“ I can handle that.” He purred and stalked towards Link. Leaning close he whispered against his ear,   
“Let me say thank you?” 

His breath ghosted across the other cheek replaced with soft lips. Then he was kissing Link senseless down the hall.


End file.
